Fuir très loin
by myrmeca
Summary: Bon eh bien... Moi, pauvre auteure désespérée... vous demande solennellement, avec toute l'humilité dont elle est capable, de faire comme le titre vous conseille... Partez, pitié ! ... OS VD IK parti d'un défi. Allez y, torturez vous pour savoir qui c'est


Bon alors...

**Titre :** Fuir... très loin...

**Auteur :** Je suis vraiment obligée de reconnaître cet immondice ? Bon alors, myrmeca. Qui vous demande solennellement, avec toute l'humilité dont elle est capable, de faire comme le titre vous conseille... Partez, pitié ! Allez voir mes autres fics mais ne lisez pas cet OS ! Pas celui-là ! Les autres si vous voulez mais pas celui-là !

**Genre :** Ignoble, vous êtes prévenus ! (Plutôt deux fois qu'une, même !)

**Explication :** Ma meilleure amie (isilya7) , à peine inscrite sur ce site me demandait des renseignements sur comment poster des fanfics (histoire de ne pas s'embêter à devoir le découvrir toute seule), alors j'ai fini par faire défiler la roulette des "_2 personnages principaux_" au hasard juste en lui montrant comment créer une "_new story_"... et elle m'a fait remarquer - _non sans humour n'est-ce pas... ?_ - que ce couple n'avait jamais été tenté, ce à quoi une autre amie a répliqué illico : "Allez, vous êtes pas chiche de le faire !" ... ... ... ... Quelques "Tape m'en cinq, c'est parti !" plus tard, nous nous sommes lancées le défi d'écrire chacune un OS sur ce couple et de décider seulement après lequel publier... Malheureusement pour ma (maigre) réputation, ... on a décidé de publier toutes les trois. (Oui elles sont _un peu_ en retard... Lâcheuses.)

**Spoiler :** aucun, si ce n'est un soupçon du Tome 4.

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment les personnages choisis (eurk) et les lieux... tout ça appartient à JKR ! Et j'espère que ce que j'écris là ne vaut pas un clou parce que je ne vois pas qui en voudrait pour un centime ! (Alors vous qui l'avez gratos, vous avez le droit de vous plaindre !)

**Résumé :** Igor Karkaroff a fui Voldemort et son rôle de Mangemort par peur de subir la colère du plus grand Mage Noir du XXème siècle... Mais où ses pas l'ont-ils mené ?

* * *

**_(Première partie)_**

**_Fuir... Très loin... :_**

Il avait pris sa décision. Cette nuit serait la bonne. Ou la mauvaise, plutôt. Il le sentait, et c'était une certitude dont il ne pouvait plus douter à présent : ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait à la vie, et rien ne pourrait entraver ses plans. Il appelerait à nouveau ses serviteurs à lui, les punirait pour leurs erreurs, torturerait sûrement les traîtres...

Et lui n'avait plus envie de souffrir... Après presque 13 ans de calme et de paix, de bonheur relatif, lui ne voulait pas devoir encore avoir peur... si près de ce Maître infâme chaque jour... si près de la mort à chaque mission... Cette vie ne le tentait plus en rien.

La meilleure solution consistait à fuir.

Où ?

... Loin.

Fuir... très loin...

C'étaient les seuls mots qu'Igor Karkaroff ne cessait de faire tourner dans son esprit tandis qu'il emballait rapidement ses affaires dans un sac de voyage - celui qu'il avait apporté à Poudlard - et se préparait à partir, alors que les_ quatre_ champions, eux, se préparaient à affronter la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il entendit au loin une clameur retentir. La tâche allait bientôt commencer, le moment était idéal pour partir en toute discrétion.

Il avait l'intention de marcher jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard puis de prendre le premier train vers le Sud qui arriverait en gare. Inutile d'attirer l'attention du Ministère de la Magie ou d'un quelconque serviteur de Voldemort en transplanant ou en utilisant ses pouvoirs de façon irraisonnée...

D'un pas stressé et anxieux, Igor Karkaroff se mit en devoir de s'éclipser de se cabine puis du bateau de Durmstrang et enfin de Poudlard pour arriver, encore entier - ainsi qu'il l'espérait - à Pré-au-Lard.

Il pressa le pas en longeant les murs, veillant à toujours rester plongé dans l'obscurité pour que les rares passants (ou poivrots) sortant des magasins (ou des bars) environnants ne le remarquent pas et il finit par pénétrer dans la gare et son hall minuscule. Il s'approcha du guichet et une femme à l'air acariâtre leva des yeux aux trois quart endormis vers lui. Il garda la tête soigneusement baissée pour ne pas qu'elle distingue trop son visage.

Après avoir payé les 7 Mornilles que coûtait le trajet jusqu'au terminus - ainsi si on découvrait sa fuite, on ne saurait pas où il descendrait - il fut heureux d'apprendre en regardant un panneau d'affichage magique que le train arriverait d'ici cinq minutes tout au plus. Il n'aurait pas à s'attarder dans ce coin miteux de l'Angleterre...

A partir de cet instant, toute magie était à proscrire... Karkaroff n'était que trop au courant des pratiques de Voldemort et il savait par conséquent que s'il utilisait le moindre sort, il serait quasi-instantanément retrouvé. Ensuite, dans 90 des cas, il finirait inanimé dans un caniveau loin de toute civilisation et son cadavre servirait de bouffe aux rats pour des décennies... Quant aux 10 qui restaient... mieux valait ne pas y penser non plus.

Il avait tout fait pour éviter la perpétuité à Azkaban une première fois, il ferait tout pour l'éviter une seconde. Car le Ministère ne chercherait pas à savoir si, en tant qu'Ancien Mangemort, il avait véritablement rejoint les rangs des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas. Sa seule présence à Poudlard près d'Harry Potter, puis sa fuite, le rendant presque plus coupable à leurs yeux que s'il avait lancé un sort directement sur Dumbledore.

_Ces idiots n'ont décidément pas le sens des priorités,_ pensa-t-il tandis que le train entrait en gare sur le seul quai de la station.

_Préserver un gamin inexpérimenté, imprudent et têtu plutôt qu'un pilier de notre communauté, plutôt que le seul qui puisse mettre réellement en défaut le Lord Sombre, c'est vraiment du gâchis..._

Il grimpa dans le train, non sans avoir vérifié au préalable que personne n'aurait pu le voir faire - la caissière s'étant rendormie sur place - et il s'installa sur un siège éventré dans un compartiment vide... avant de se rendre compte que le ressort lui rentrait dans les fesses, ce à quoi il s'empressa de remédier en changeant de place.

Le train s'ébranla et avança lentement dans la nuit. Karkaroff, secoué par les légers cahots dûs à l'irrégularité des rails, et malgré le stress qui coulait dans ses veines, finit par s'apaiser - certainement soulagé d'avoir accompli la plus grande partie du chemin -... et il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

_... ... ... Manman... je suis oùùùùùùù ?_

Ce fut la première pensée désespérée qui franchit le seuil de la conscience de Karkaroff lorsqu'il se réveilla, toutes machines arrêtées et nouveau ressort profondément fiché dans l'arrière-train.

_Aïïeeeeuuuuh !_

Jdziiing !

Le métal du ressort résonna lorsqu'il se replia sur lui-même et retourna dans le siège qu'il occupait, tapi dans l'ombre, attendant qu'un nouveau visiteur malchanceux au postérieur tendre s'y asseye ... (ndla : Niark niark niark... )

Karkaroff massa ses pauvres fesses endolories et recommença à s'inquiéter du pourquoi et du comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation fâcheuse (ndla : non le ressort il **_SAIT _**pourquoi il l'avait dans le cul !).

Le train était sûrement au terminus ! Alors qu'il avait espéré pouvoir en descendre bien avant !

D'ailleurs où était-il situé ce terminus ? Il avait pris le billet sans demander... et apparemment aucun contrôleur n'était passé vérifier la validité de la présence des passagers à l'intérieur. Du coup... il ne s'était pas réveillé... et il avait laissé ce fichu ressort lui faire un deuxième trou de balle ! (ndla : désolée je n'arrive pas à me passer de ce ressort lol !)

Il empoigna son sac de voyage et descendit du train. Avec horreur, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans la périphérie de Londres ! Presque la plus grande ville de Grande-Bretagne ! Exactement l'endroit où il ne _devrait pas_ se trouver ! Une série de jurons particulièrement grossiers fusa dans l'air froid de l'aube londonienne, faisant s'échapper l'haleine de Karkaroff en une bouffée de vapeur blanche qui se dissipa en une seconde.

Il regarda un instant le panneau d'affichage Moldu qui s'étalait en plein milieu du hall et vit qu'aucun train ne partait vers l'île de Sheppey **_(°1)_** ou même simplement vers l'Est...

Horrifié, ne sachant pas où aller, il sortit de la gare à grands pas...

Il s'arrêta, le coeur battant la chamade, en plein milieu d'une rue passante qui commençait doucement à s'animer. Il tourna sur place quelques instants, repérant un parking, une boulangerie, une route peu encombrée... un panneau...

Il observa un peu plus la pancarte, espérant y découvrir un indice ou un renseignement sur la façon de s'orienter dans cette immense ville.

**_" Entreprise Grunnings - Perceuses et forets - depuis 1972 "_** . Un logo qui était accompagné de la photo sans mouvement d'un objet vraiment étrange.

(ndla : ... ... ... ... Si, vous avez bien lu. ... ... ... ... ... Oui, je vais le faire ... Comment j'ai pu accepter ça ? Comment j'ai pu seulement oser imaginer un morceau de scénario ? Eh bien, si vous avez une réponse à cette question, j'aimerais la connaître s'il vous plait !)

Des perceuses ? Non mais où est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? (ndla : snirf, je me pose aussi la questiooooon !)

Il allait devoir se repérer un tant soit peu... Il devait se repérer pour savoir où se rendre.

Le village paumé où il avait voulu se rendre était situé dans le Sud-Est de l'Angleterre. Il lui suffisait de savoir où était l'Est et tout serait terminé. Il pourrait rapidement reprendre la route vers une destination connue de lui seul...

"Tûûûûûûûûûûûût !"

- Allez vous faire foutre ! hurla-t-il à la voiture qui était derrière lui et le klaxonnait pour qu'il dégage de la chaussée.

Malgré tout, il se décala jusque sur le trottoir et se résigna à employer un Sortilège d'Orientation à l'abri des regards. Le dos tourné à cinq mètres du portail de "l'entreprise de perceuses" - _Franchement c'est quoi ce truc ? A quoi ça sert ? Pourquoi les Moldus s'obstinent-ils à inventer des nullités pareilles ?_ - , il posa sa baguette à plat sur sa main et murmura :

- _Pointe à l'Est_...

Sa baguette frémit et commença à tourner doucement, tout doucement, jusqu'à le désigner lui. Il fitdemi-tour et la baguette pointa toujours dans la même direction... vers l'entreprise Grunnings.

Bon ok... Apparemment l'Est était par là. Il devrait s'embêter à contourner l'imposant bâtiment pour pouvoir se mettre en route. Il irait à pied... Il avait bien plus de chances de ne pas être trouvé s'il restait discret et rejoignait à pattes le Muswell Manor _**(°2)**_, sur l'île où il voulait se rendre.

Il fut soudain interrompu dans ses pensées par plusieurs craquements de Transplanage si bruyants que les Moldus aux alentours les prirent pour des coups de feu et s'enfuirent en courant. Il fut presque paralysé par la peur lorsqu'il commença à distinguer une baguette qui s'avançait vers lui à travers la brume légère qui recouvrait Londres.

Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre encore tandis que le fin cylindre de bois dévoilait enfin son possesseur.

- Severus... souffla Karkaroff.

Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard avait un regard indéfinissable, et trois autres Mangemorts se tenaient à ses côtés.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir, Igor, chuchota Snape d'une voix éteinte.

- Se - Severus, bégaya Karkaroff en reculant encore d'un bon mètre. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

- Le Maître n'a pas apprécié ta conduite. Il m'a demandé de te retrouver... et de te tuer. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le choix.

Dans les yeux de Snape se lisait une légère tristesse, mêlée à un certain regret. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Mais sa délicate position d'agent double ne tolérait pas d'états d'âme. Il avait rejoint le Maître dès qu'il avait pu, dès que Dumbledore l'avait libéré. Et il avait dû justifier ses actions des quinze dernières années dans la souffrance... Il avait dû présenter ses arguments au Lord Sombre après avoir été torturé par le sortilège Doloris plusieurs fois.

Etonnament, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fini par être convaincu. Et par lui confier directement cette mission délicate qu'était la capture et l'assassinat d'Igor Karkaroff... lequel avait commis l'erreur très commune aux novices fuyards d'utiliser un sort basique dans les premières vingt-quatre heures en pensant ne pas être repéré.

- Severus, écoute... Je - je ne voulais pas retourner à cette vie. Tu peux me comprendre, non ?

- La ferme ! lui cria un Mangemort exaspéré, placé juste à droite de Snape. Bon Severus, tu actives le mouvement ou je le fais moi-même ? Deux mots, c'est rapide à prononcer. Ca doit pas être si dur pour toi, même si tu n'as plus l'habitude...

- Avery... murmura Snape, qui avait l'air au bord de l'explosion. Tu la boucles, c'est clair ? Et si tu utilises mon prénom une fois encore je te promets de t'arracher une par une chaque épaisseur de peau, tu m'as bien compris ?

Pendant ces quelques secondes, Karkaroff avait reculé d'un autre mètre, se rapprochant de plus en plus du portail de l'entreprise Grunnings.

- Igor tu ne bouges pas... menaça Snape, brandissant toujours sa baguette vers le fugitif qui comptait bien fuir à nouveau.

Le bruit d'un moteur de voiture rompit le silence qui s'installait peu à peu.

Une voiture qui s'approchait de l'endroit où leur petit manège se déroulait, devant laquelle le portail s'ouvrit électriquement... et qui freina brutalement au lieu de tourner sur le parking de l'entreprise comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Par réflexe, Igor se retourna pour dévisager l'homme qui était au volant. Il avait visiblement quelques kilos en trop et une moustache énorme lui barrait le visage. Il était terrifié et il fit soudain crisser les pneus de sa voiture dans une brusque accélération vers le portail.

Karkaroff profita de cette occasion inespérée et parcourut en courant les deux derniers mètres qui le séparaient du portail, pendant que Severus prononçait un Sortilège puissant derrière lui - qui l'atteignit brutalement dans la hanche mais ne le fit pas s'arrêter pour autant - et que les trois autres Mangemorts faisaient de même en s'élançant à sa suite.

Ayant profité de l'effet de surprise, Karkaroff parvint à se glisser derrière la voiture tandis qu'elle passait le portail se refermant lentement et le Sortilège Impardonnable lancé par l'un de ses ex-compatriotes ricocha sur la carrosserie métallique, faisant à nouveau piler la machine et hurler de terreur le propriétaire par la même occasion.

Ses battements de coeur accéléraient, faisant pulser le sang dans ses tempes et dans ses jambes qui parvenaient encore miraculeusement à le porter. Igor réalisa, étonné, qu'il était toujours en vie et continua de courir en zigzaguant légèrement vers l'entrée des bureaux du bâtiment. Snape quant à lui parvint avec Jugson à passer le portail avant la fermeture, mais Avery et Dolohov furent contraints de l'escalader en s'aidant de la magie. La voiture s'était éloignée et se trouvait arrêtée sur le parking le plus loin possible des protagonistes. L'homme devait tenter de reprendre ses esprits...

Le fugitif savait pertinnement que transplaner ne serait que reporter d'une seconde sa mort. Sa destination serait repérée directement et ses agresseurs le suivraient instantanément pour terminer leur mission. Sa seule solution était de les semer... sans magie... ou en tout cas sans que sa magie ne soit repérée.

Karkaroff sortit sa baguette et ouvrit d'un Sortilège habilement lancé la porte d'entrée du bâtiment pour s'y frayer un semblant de début de chemin. Puis il y pénétra, remarquant à peine la confortable moquette qui tapissait le hall pour se diriger directement vers les escaliers et gravir les marches quatre à quatre, entendant derrière lui les pas et cris de ses anciens collègues qui organisaient les fouilles de chaque partie du rez-de-chaussée.

- Igor ! rugit Snape.

Le Maître des Potions lança un rapide sortilège pour bloquer la machinerie des ascenceurs.

- Transplaner serait signer ton arrêt de mort, tu le sais !

Il fit un signe à Avery qui explora la branche gauche du premier étage.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, de toutes façons tu mourras ! ajouta-t-il. De ma main ou de celle de n'importe lequel des serviteurs du Maître !

Karkaroff se jeta un sort d'Impassibilité et continua de gravir les marches des escaliers à toute vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit renversé en arrière par une barrière invisible et s'écroule au bas des marches qu'il venait de monter, son dos heurtant douloureusement le sol après un ou deux tonneaux.

_Et merde !_

Il tenta de se relever mais une douleur cuisante au niveau du bassin - dûe au sortilège de Snape - le terrassa et le fit s'écrouler à terre, une main pressée sur sa hanche meurtrie. Il posa un genou au sol, puis un pied, parvint à se relever avec une extrême difficulté,et observa les escaliers. Il restait au moins plusieurs étages qui lui étaient désormais inaccessibles. A sa droite, les bureaux étaient vides pour la plupart, à cause de l'heure assez fraîche. Karkaroff choisit de se réfugier dans l'un d'eux, au hasard.

Le sort d'Impassibilité ne garantissant son immunité que pendant quelques dizaines secondes, il se le relança en espérant ne pas avoir été repéré et se réfugia dans l'un des bureaux.

La voix de Snape résonnait dans le couloir. Il montait progressivement les escaliers en fouillant méticuleusement chaque étage.

Igor s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, observant le sol une bonne quinzaine de mètres en contrebas. Il passa une jambe par-dessus le rebord - provocant un élancement aigü dans sa hanche gauche, qu'il ignora - , puis l'autre... Il n'hésita qu'un instant ...

... puis sauta.

- ... Amortiam !

Son corps fut ralentit brusquement avant de toucher le sol et dès que ses pieds se posèrent, il arrêta le sortilège - au moment même où celui d'Impassibilité cessait de fonctionner. Il courut en boitillant légèrement vers le parking où une dizaine de voitures stationnaient à présent, et il repéra sans le faire exprès la voiture qui lui avait permis de s'échapper.

Instantanément, il s'y dirigea, ouvrit la porte gauche et s'y engouffra.

L'homme à la moustache eut un sursaut et poussa un cri abominable.

- Taisez-vous, chuchota Karkaroff d'un ton menaçant.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa fermement sur la tempe de l'homme, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait aucune intention de s'en servir.

- Démarrez ! Vite, ou je vous perce un deuxième conduit auditif à travers le crâne avec ça !

Et, comme l'homme semblait paralysé et incapable de bouger :

- Démarrez, je vous assure que je peux le faire ! ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton. C'est aussi facile qu'un de vos piercing !

L'homme tremblant s'éxécuta et le moteur recommença à rugir alors que le Mangemort qui surveillait l'entrée du bâtiment le repérait et prévenait rapidement les autres. Le bâtiment entier ressembla alors à une ruche en effusion...

Les Mangemorts sortirent tout d'un coup de partout comme les aigles ayant enfin repéré leur proie.

Ils n'étaient que trois à s'élever dans les airs mais ressemblaient à des anges de mort terribles.

- Sortez de ce parking et roulez le plus vite que vous pourrez !

Karkaroff savait qu'aucun sortilège de Repérage ne fonctionnait si l'objet à repérer se trouvait à plus d'un kilomètre. Avec l'avance très légère qu'il avait, il devrait être capable de semer ses poursuivants bien plus lents (malgré toutes les méthodes dont ils disposaient) et de se trouver un endroit sûr d'où il pourrait recommencer sa fuite.

Cet homme serait très utile...

- Accélérez ! ... Là ! Tournez à gauche !

- Où - où est-ce que vous voulez aller ?

- Posez pas de questions et tournez à gauche, bordel !

Il se dirigeait volontairement hors des regards des Mangemorts et par la même occasion, vers l'Ouest, pour tromper l'ultime sort de Repérage qu'avaient dû lancer ses poursuivants. Ensuite le bonhomme pourrait bien l'amener où il voulait ça lui était égal du moment qu'il ne pouvait plus être retrouvé.

Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent au terme desquelles il fut certain d'avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre lui et ses anciens collègues.

- Conduisez-moi n'importe où vers l'Est...

- Mais ... où ?

- Ma parole, c'est pas possible celui-là ! Vers l'Est, merde ! Con de Moldu...

- C'est - c'est où l'Est ?

- Oh putain...

Karkaroff était désespéré. Comment avait-il pu tomber sur un abruti pareil ?

- Demi-tour, pauvre cloche...

- A-a-arrêtez de m'insulter, bégaya le moustachu en gonflant le torse, dans une ultime tentative pour paraître impressionnant. (ndla : ça doit être vaaaaachement impressionnant en tenant le volant des deux mains en même temps...)

- Dégonfle-toi, la baudruche, ou je me charge moi-même de te rabattre le caquet ! ... Tu fais demi-tour !

L'homme s'éxécuta à toute vitesse, faisant tourner la machine sur elle-même en plein milieu de la route et s'aplatissant comme un soufflé qu'on aurait sorti du four trop tôt.

- Vous - vous me transformeriez, sinon ?

- Vous ... ? Vous transformer ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

C'était au tour de Karkaroff d'être soufflé. (ndla : ... je sais, jeu de mot pourri... on fait avec les moyens du bord, hein !)

Qui était ce Moldu ? Que savait-il ?

- Oui vous... vous êtes un Sorcier, non ? Vous m'avez appelé "moldu" et vous avez une baguette et ... vous n'êtes pas mort en sautant du 6° étage, je vous ai vu ralentir avant le choc. Vous avez... _lancé un Sortilège_, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme avait prononcé ces quelques derniers mots avec une grimace de dégoût non-dissimulée.

- ... C'est ça, oui.

- Vous en voulez à ma famille ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? C'est moi qu'on traque dans l'histoire, vous avez pas encore saisi ? Je suis déjà étonné que vous connaissiez l'existence du monde Sorcier !

Puis, plus bas :

- Il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul taré dégénéré qui pouvait me causer des problèmes ...

Une grimace tordit le visage de Karkaroff comme la douleur dans sa hanche se faisait plus vive.

- Vous êtes poursuivi par ce ... Sorcier-là... Le Lord Super-Retords ?

- ... Lord Voldemort. Mais dites-moi, vous en savez vraiment plus que vous en avez l'air ! C'est quoi votre nom ?

- Vernon Dursley, répondit l'homme en se rengorgeantune fois de plus. J'ai une femme, un fils et je fais partie des dirigeants de la compagnie Grunnings depuis -

- Merci, le coupa Karkaroff. Maintenant fermez-la et roulez droit.

L'homme semblait outré d'avoir été interrompu. Cela ne paraissait pas gêner Igor outre mesure, qui cherchait si ce nom pouvait lui être familier chez les Sorciers ou lui faire penser à quelqu'un en particulier.

... Rien. Rien ne venait. Ce nom lui était complètement inconnu. Pourtant il devait absolument savoir comment l'homme - Vernon - était au courant de tout cela et surtout s'il y était impliqué, car sinon il n'arrêterait pas de le soupçonner à chaque mouvement et il ne pourrait pas s'en servir convenablement pour avancer un peu sa fuite.

_Si l'homme avait un proche parent qui connaissait un Mangemort, ou pire en **était **un, ça faussait toute la donne..._

La route défilait encore et toujours sous les roues de la grosse voiture et les quelques tremblements de la carlingue, provoqués par le moteur ou les aspérités de la route faisaient renaître chaque fois un peu plus la douleur de la hanche de Karkaroff, dont la vue commençait à se brouiller légèrement.

- Il n'y a personne chez vous ?

- Euh, non. Ma... ma femme est allée visiter avec mon fils le lycée dans lequel il entrera l'année prochaine.

- Très bien, c'est aprfait, alors emmenez-moi à votre charmante demeure...

- Pou-pourquoi chez moi ?

Igor appuya un peu plus fort de sa baguette contre la tempe de l'homme, dont les moustaches frémirent nerveusement.

- Je dois vraiment vous fournir une raison ? menaça-t-il d'une voix si charmeuse et si douce qu'elle en paraissait cruelle et sadique.

- ... nooon, couina Vernon. (ndla : un peu comme la poupée qui fait "ptuu-ut" quand on appuie dessus dans Naheulbeuk lol , pour ceux qui connaissent !)

Ce furent de longues minutes de quasi-silence pendant lesquelles Vernon changea de vitesse, de route, braqua, contre-braqua, Igor le commandant de temps en temps avec des "Plus vite !" ou des "Allez !" exaspérés, se souciant peu du niveau de stress du conducteur ni même des légers écarts que la voiture faisait vers le fossé à leur gauche. (ndla : ha-haaaaa ! Vous aviez oublié qu'on conduit à GAUCHE en Angleterre, hein ?... Chuis sûre !... Non ? °petite mine déconfite° ) Puis Vernon s'engagea finalement dans la petite allée qui bordait le 4, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison, Igor menaçant toujours Vernon, mais plus dicrètement.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

- Allumez un feu, ordonna Karkaroff une fois parvenu dans le salon.

- Je veux bien mais... avec quoi ?

- Prenez une chaise ! cria Igor en lui en balançant une dessus d'un coup de pied rageur.

Les pauvres articulations de si nombreuses fois rompues de Karkaroff le lançaient douloureusement dans cette pièce trop humide. Et il avait à présent tellement mal à la hanche que sa cuisse gauche en tremblait.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire avec votre baguette ? Ce serait vraiment plus simple. J'ai déjà vu un géant le faire avec un parapluie, alors...

_Un parap- ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore, celui-là ?_

- Dépêchez-vous, je ne suis pas patient... , soupira Igor.

L'ancien Mangemort ne l'écoutait plus. Il commençait à parcourir la pièce des yeux, cherchant la présence d'un quelconque objet magique.

- Qui est-ce, l'espèce de cochon à pompons roses sur cette photo ? Votre animal de compagnie ?

Vernon, empli de colère, gronda sourdement sa réponse dans l'âtre de la cheminée où le feu commençait miraculeusement à prendre :

- C'est mon fils !

Karkaroff s'approcha encore un peu de la seule étagère où il restait une photo de Dudley bébé et la regarda d'un air dégoûté.

- Vous auriez dû demander à votre femme de le refaire et cette fois, de s'appliquer... , rétorqua-t-il avec sagesse en observant les autres photographies qui ornaient la cheminée. (ndla : quelle réplique !)

- Hé, ho, vous êtes peut-être une raclure de Sorcier, mais ça n'empêche que je suis fier de mon fils et que vous n'avez rien à dire sur ma femme !

Karkaroff grimaça en regardant la dernière photo où le cochon, poings tendus vers le ciel, était entouré d'une ceinture de premier prix de boxe qui lui faisait plutôt un genre de string pour sumo autour des hanches, la graisse retombant par-dessus en vaguelettes stylisées.

Igor plissa les yeux d'écoeurement.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous êtes fier...

Vernon ouvrit la bouche, hésita une seconde en la refermant, puis répliqua :

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

Karkaroff se tourna vers lui.

- Justement si, j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur vous. Si je dois me servir de vous pour m'aider à fuir convenablement, j'ai intérêt à vous avoir à la bonne.

- ...

C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'Igor avait tenu à voir la maison de ce Moldu qui semblait en savoir plus qu'il ne le montrait : parce qu'il voulait avoir un aperçu de ce que l'homme était, de ce qu'il savait précisément.

Mais du peu qu'il pouvait voir ou deviner, cet homme ne pratiquait rien de magique chez lui et détestait même la magie sous toutes ses formes. En plus il ne devait pas connaître grand-chose des possibilités qu'offre la magie si une baguette dont le propriétaire ne pouvait pas se servir le tenait en respect.

Bon, lui poser des questions sur sa situation serait stupide, l'homme pourrait très bien lui mentir.

Il lui jeta un oeil... et décida que finalement il n'avait pas l'air assez futé pour résister à un interrogatoire structuré.

- Vous avez des amis Sorciers ? demanda-t-il, la baguette toujours pointée sur Vernon qui s'asseyait nerveusement dans le fauteuil de son salon.

- Euh... hum, non, grogna un Vernon que la situation commençait à énerver.

- Alors qui vous a parlé de notre monde ? questionna Igor sans se départir de son calme.

- C'est - hum - c'est mon _neveu_ qui est Sorcier, gronda Vernon dans sa moustache.

_Un gosse ? _pensa Karkaroff, rassuré. _Si c'est juste un gosse, ça devrait aller..._

- Et ses parents ?

- Ils sont... morts.

- Ils étaient Sorciers eux aussi ?

- C'est ce qu'il me semble, oui...

- Comment sont-ils morts ?

Vernon attendit une seconde, semblant se demander s'il devait répondre, puis débita en un instant :

- ... D'après un certain Dumbledore, ils auraient été assassinées par votre Lord Vol-truc-chose.

Karkaroff s'étouffa avec sa salive.

- Qu-quoi ? toussa-t-il.

- Oui, et après, ce _Sorcier_ nous a confié leur gosse, le fils de la soeur de ma femme ; il avait à peine un an et quelques mois qu'il devenait déjà un boulet pour quelqu'un...

La baguette de bois pointée sur l'homme se mit à trembler, suivant les pulsions de la main, du bras de son possesseur dont le corps était parcouru de frissons d'horreur et de souffrance, la douleur lancinante de sa hanche se faisant sentir plus que jamais.

_C'est pas vrai... C'est pas vrai... Le géant au parapluie, c'était le garde-chasse à tous les coups ! Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible... _

- Co-co-co... Comment s'appelle votre neveu ?

Autant demander confirmation pour pouvoir vraiment hurler à la mort.

- ... Harry Potter.

Et là... Karkaroff s'effondra au sol comme un tas de chiffons, inanimé.

* * *

_**°1**_ : En Anglais : Isle of Sheppey. Petite (enfin petite... façon de parler... on va dire que c'est petit par rapport à l'île de Grande-Bretagne à côté de laquelle elle est posée) île situé sur la côte est de l'Angleterre. 

_**°2**_ : Je tiens à préciser que le Muswell Manor existe vraiment sur cette petite île de Sheppey. Voilà, juste comme ça... histoire que le véritable propriétaire ne me tue pas...

* * *

_Voilà lol !! J'espère que la première partie vous aura plu... Je la trouve plutôt réaliste et assez marrante dans l'ensemble !!_

_Poutou à tous sur la fesse gauche et peut-être à la prochaine... (si vous êtes apte à supporter l'horreur suprême...)_

_Votre dévouée myrmeca !_


End file.
